


The Hogwarts AU that nobody asked for

by Traveller_In_Time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch shenanigans, Slow Burn, Viv being Viv, arsenal wfc - Freeform, chaotic legend Lisa Evans, no HP characters, will update characters as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveller_In_Time/pseuds/Traveller_In_Time
Summary: 11-year-old Lisa Evans is finally going to Hogwarts. When she literally bumps into a shy Dutch girl on platform 9 ¾, an unlikely friendship begins. This is their story through the years.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Platform 9 ¾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. I started writing this today in a spontaneous creative moment and in an attempt to get away from reality. This is literally just an outlet for me, so don't expect too much. I hope to update this story regularly, but I can't make any promises bc Covid depression is a real thing. There will eventually be some romance, but it will take quite a while, because well, they are eleven years old right now. For the purpose of this story, Lisa and Viv are the same age and I took some creative licence with some details of the Wizarding World. As the plot progresses, most of the Arsenal squad will make an appearance, and I hope they won't be too OOC. I'm quite new to this fandom, so if anything isn't right, please let me know! Comments are always appreciated, even if you just want to chat.
> 
> Now, please enjoy this story that absolutely nobody asked for.

Lisa Evans was skipping excitedly alongside her mum. She had dreamed of this day for ages, and now it was finally here! She almost didn’t notice the looks they were getting from commuters at King’s Cross station. Who cared about Muggles staring at her owl when it was finally time to go to Hogwarts? Lisa certainly didn’t, chatting away happily instead. “Oh Mum, I can’t believe it! I’ll finally meet other kids like me! And I’ll finally learn actual magic! Are the teachers very strict, Mum?” Her mother smiled. “Some are, some aren’t, just like at your old school. And please stop shouting about magic in the middle of King’s Cross, honey. The poor Muggles are already wondering why there are so many kids with owls and toads in London today!” Lisa giggled and continued following her mother through the crowds. Occasionally, she would see other families with large trunks on baggage trolleys and peculiar pets perched on top, and she was eager to talk to them. Her mother, however, held her back. “Please wait until we are on the platform, Lisa. You know that we are not supposed to attract attention. You will get to know everyone soon enough!”

  
They arrived at an unassuming brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, and Lisa felt her heart starting to beat faster. She had heard so many stories about this! “Alright, you know what to do”, said her mother. “hold onto my hand and don’t hesitate!”. She gripped her mum’s familiar hand tightly, and they walked briskly towards the brick wall.  
A moment later, they were in another world. They were looking at a bustling platform teeming with hundreds of kids of varying ages and their parents and grandparents. Some were chatting to one another animatedly, others stood near the back and looked on nervously. Lisa was staring at the magnificent red steam engine train with the words “Hogwarts Express” spelled in big black letters on the front. She couldn’t believe all this was hidden just a few steps away from the Muggles. She jumped up and down giddily. “Oh Mum, this is even better than I thought! Everything is so magical! Please, can I take out my camera now?” Mrs. Evans laughed fondly at her daughter. “Yes, darling, go ahead. But remember to ask before taking photos of other people!” Lisa rolled her eyes. “You’ve told me that so many times Mum, I get it!” She reached into her Muggle-brand backpack and produced an old-fashioned looking camera, a gift she had gotten from her parents when her Hogwarts letter had arrived. “I’ll go take a picture of the train first!” she exclaimed happily. “Go do that, Lisa. Remember, departure is at 11!” Even before her mother had finished speaking, Lisa made her way through the crowds and towards the Hogwarts Express. She was looking through the viewfinder of the camera and took a step back to get the perfect angle. “Ow, _let op_!” Lisa spun around when she heard the exasperated voice behind her and realized she had stepped on someone’s foot. She came face to face with a tall, skinny girl who she assumed to be about her age. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I totally didn’t see you; I was just so excited to take a picture of the train!” “It’s okay”, the girl mumbled back. She had a strange accent that Lisa couldn’t really place, but liked right away. “Are you a first-year as well?” The girl nodded curtly in reply. “Oh, cool! Wanna sit together on the train? I don’t know anyone yet, but I’m so excited to start at Hogwarts! I’m Lisa by the way, what’s your name?” The girl exchanged a look with the man and woman who were standing behind her with a little boy in tow. Her family, Lisa assumed. They nodded encouragingly and the girl sighed. “I’m Vivianne. Do you always talk this much?” Lisa was unsure of what to say, but then she noticed the little smirk on Vivianne’s face and laughed. “Umm, I do actually, I’m sorry! Mum is always threatening to use a silencing charm on me!” “Maybe she should have”, Vivianne replied dryly, which made Lisa laugh. “So, you’re gonna sit with me on the train or not?”, she asked. “Will you let me sleep in peace for a few hours?” “Only if you buy me a chocolate frog.” “Deal!”

While Lisa was finally taking the photo of the Hogwarts Express, Vivianne said goodbye to her parents in a foreign language. Lisa was getting more and more curious. She had so many questions to ask this serious-looking girl! She watched her hug her parents and little brother, who looked upset to see his sister go. But Vivianne kept the serious look on her face, waved at them one more time and turned to Lisa. “Okay, let’s go. You already said goodbye to your family?” “Not yet. Only my mum is here, dad’s a Muggle and doesn’t really feel comfortable in the magic world.” Vivianne nodded curtly again and followed Lisa through the crowds. When Lisa saw her mother, it truly hit her for the first time that the next time she was going to see her family was at Christmas. Mrs. Evans was chatting away happily with another woman, but pulled her daughter to her side as soon as she saw her. “Hey, honey, there you are! I was just talking to Mrs. Little, we went to Hogwarts together and now her daughter Kim is starting her fourth year. She was just named Hufflepuff Quidditch captain! Alison, this is my daughter Lisa.” The woman smiled and shook Lisa’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you! I hope you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts!” “Thank you, Mrs. Little!” Lisa said. “Mum, this is Vivianne, we’re going to sit together on the train.” Lisa’s mother extended her hand to the girl. “Nice to meet you, Vivianne! I feel like I know you from somewhere, weren’t you in the Daily Prophet recently? Yes, you’re the girl who…” “Nice to meet you, too”, Vivianne interrupted hastily. “Lisa, it’s almost eleven, you’d better say goodbye so we can still find an empty compartment.” Lisa frowned, but decided to save her questions for later. “You’re right. Goodbye Mum, I’m going to miss you so much!” she hugged her mother tightly around the middle. “Goodbye sweetheart. Behave yourself and don’t forget to write!” “I will, Mum. See you at Christmas!” She felt a lump in her throat, so she quickly wriggled out of her mother’s embrace. She wasn’t going to cry on the most exciting day of her life thus far! She grabbed Vivianne by the arm, blew her mother one last kiss, took a deep breath and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Kim's mum's name and I'm rubbish at coming up with names, so I used Kim's middle name. Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I'm absolutely blown away by the fact that people actually read this story and liked the first chapter. It seriously means the world to me if you get some joy out of this! This is kind of a filler chapter to explain Viv and Lisa's backstories. Not my best work, but a girl gotta set up her characters somehow. I promise that there will be more interesting stuff happening in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Finding an empty compartment proved to be a difficult task. Students were making their way through the train, chatting excitedly and looking for their friends, showing off their new haircuts and summer tans, and waving at their families through the windows. Lisa had to admit that she felt a little intimidated. They were all so grown-up and confident! Nevertheless, she kept walking, not letting go of her new friend’s shirt sleeve, and after a few minutes, she spotted an empty compartment. “Ahh, there we go!” she exclaimed happily, tossing her backpack onto one of the seats and sitting down next to it. Vivianne sighed and slumped down in the corner opposite from Lisa. She seemed relieved to get away from the chaos and crowds. Lisa immediately looked out of the window. “There’s Mum!” she waved enthusiastically at her smiling mother. “Oh, I’ll miss her and my dad so much. I’ve never been away from home for this long! What about you, do you think you’ll be homesick?” Vivianne just shrugged. “Not sure. This is not the first time I’ve been away from my family, but I’ve never been gone for this long.” Lisa was about to ask another question, but at that moment, the train gave off a loud, shrill whistle and suddenly roared to life. “It’s 11 o’clock, here we go! Hogwarts, are you ready for us?” Vivianne couldn’t help but smile at that. She doubted the school would be ready for Lisa’s seemingly boundless energy, but at least nobody would be bored.

Vivianne didn’t really know why she liked Lisa. She was far too loud, too annoying, too restless. But she also exuded a kindness and warmth that Vivianne liked, and frankly, she was just glad to have a friend by her side on her first day in England. She watched as Lisa continued to wave at her mother when the train started to slowly leave the station. This was really happening. She was going to Hogwarts.

“So, Vivianne”, Lisa said cheerily when she finally settled down a few minutes later. “What’s your deal, gal? Where are you from? Why does my mum know you? You’re not some kind of second Harry Potter who is destined to save the world, are you?” She giggled at her own joke, and Vivianne rolled her eyes and sighed one again. “First of all, please call me Viv, everyone does. I’m from the Netherlands. And the reason that your mum knows me is that I won a Quidditch scholarship and the Daily Prophet wrote about it.” Lisa stared at her. “A Quidditch scholarship? Aren’t you a bit young for that?” She had heard of students transferring to Hogwarts in their fourth or fifth year after showing promise in their local school team. Hogwarts was widely acclaimed to have the best Quidditch academy in Europe, but since when did 11-year-olds get accepted into the programme? Viv shrugged. “I learned to fly before I could walk properly. I live in a big wizarding community so it was sort of second nature. Turns out I am not half bad at getting a Quaffle past the Keeper. Eventually someone from Hogwarts spotted me and here I am, I guess.” A million new questions popped into Lisa’s head. “Woah, I can’t wait to see you play! How did your English get this good, by the way?” Viv smiled shyly “Thanks for saying that it’s good. Everyone started talking about me going to Hogwarts years ago, so my parents made sure that I learned English. I have also been to some Quidditch summer camps in England.” “Wow. You’re a proper genius then” Lisa grinned, but then she caught the look on Viv’s face, and added softly “must be a lot of pressure, huh?”

She felt like Viv really looked her in the eye for the first time. “Yeah”, she whispered. “Honestly, I’m really scared of screwing it up. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. My entire town is counting on me to make a good impression and play good Quidditch and get good grades.”

Lisa smiled at her sympathetically “Oh, I’m sure you’ll be just fine! And if something doesn’t go so well, my dad packed me a gigantic pile of Muggle sweets that I’ll never be able to eat all on my own anyway!” She giggled happily, and Viv instantly felt a little better. She could get used to Lisa’s infectious cheeriness.

As the train took them further and further north, Lisa was chatting away happily about anything that came to her mind. Her parents, her old school, her friends, her hobbies… Viv pretended to be bored, but she had to admit to herself that it was fascinating to hear about a life that was so completely different from hers. Lisa had grown up in a Muggle community in Scotland, going to a regular primary school and playing this weird sport called “football” (When Viv admitted that she knew nothing about this game, Lisa, of course, explained it to her in great detail. Note to self – don’t ask Lisa anything if you are not prepared for at least 15 minutes of breathless monologue, Viv).

The Dutch girl quickly realized why Lisa was so bubbly and care-free. There seemingly had been no pressure, no expectations, no rigorous training or the eyes of an entire community on her. It seriously sounded like heaven.

“So, what house do you reckon you’ll be in?” asked Lisa. “Ugh, don’t remind me of the houses” Viv sighed. “Everyone seems to have an opinion about which house is the best one, and I really don’t care. They all have their negatives and positives, I guess. I would love Gryffindor, of course. Great Quidditch history.” “Is that so? I really need to learn more about Quidditch. I was gutted when I learned that there’s no football at Hogwarts, but maybe I can give Quidditch a go.” “You really should, it’s a lot of fun. They’ll have try-outs for the house teams in about a month.” Lisa laughed. “Well, they won’t select a first-year who has practically zero flying experience, but I’ll try my best. I guess I’ll be a Hufflepuff, that’s my mum’s old house and she says it would be a great fit for me, whatever that means. My mum is apparently friends with the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain’s mother. Ohh, I just remembered that I still have to put on my school uniform. I have been looking forward to this ever since Mum and I went to London to buy it! I will be back soon!” With that, Lisa grabbed her backpack and skipped into the hallway, leaving Viv feeling like a tornado had just swept through the compartment.

When Lisa got back a few minutes later, still admiring how nice and swishy the long Hogwarts robe was, Vivianne had bunched her jacket up and used it as a pillow. Her head was resting against the window and she was snoring softly. Lisa chuckled and was about to sit down in her seat when she noticed two small objects on the leather surface: a small blue and gold pentagonal box and a note. Curiously, Lisa took the small slip of paper and read it. “I promised you a chocolate frog. Let me sleep, will you?” was written on it in an untidy scrawl. She couldn’t help but giggle softly and put the note in her pocket. Vivianne was certainly one of the most interesting people she had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to talk about yesterday's game, but let it be known that captain Leah Williamson (who was the inspiration behind the "Vivianne was certainly one of the most interesting people she had ever met" line) deserves the world. Have a good week, everyone!


End file.
